


Into Your Arms

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Falling for You [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm a little crazy about your head.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to name this series. Right now I'm just happy to be enjoying something new and adventurous, just like this couple.

The doorbell rang and Stanley grinned. His mother gave him a friendly pinch as she stood up from the couch.

“Stop grinning.” She said.

“Why?”

“I don't know; it’s like you're conspiring with yourself.” Kate said.

“I'm just happy for you Mom. I may not be able to see it but I can feel it all over you. You’re really happy and relaxed. You weren't that way before we left Buffalo.”

“It’s not just because of John.”

“I know but he's part of it. I'm glad, so I’ll keep grinning thanks.”

Kate smiled and walked through the lower house to the front door. She opened it; John was standing on the other side with a red rose and a shopping bag.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” John smiled.

“C'mon in.” Kate opened the security door and he stepped into the house.

“Oh wow, you better not be caught outside in that shirt.”

“I know right.” she laughed. Kate wore a pair of grey tights and a Doug Flutie jersey from the Buffalo Bills. “We’re in Patriots territory now.”

“I got this for you.” he handed her the rose as he put the bag by his feet.

“It’s beautiful John. What's in the bag?”

“I hope you don’t mind but I bought Stanley a book. As soon as I saw it I thought he’d love it.”

“That was sweet. You don’t have to buy us things though. It’s not a requirement.”

“I want to do it anyway.” John said. “I won't go overboard, I promise.”

“OK.”

He stepped closer to her and Kate practically melted. John reached for her hand, pulling her into his bear-like embrace. He wrapped his arms around her neck and Kate wrapped her arms around his midsection. His body was so warm; it felt good close to hers. When John hummed softly so did she.

“I like this feeling.” he said.

“I like it too. You're a very warm blooded man.”

John looked at her with a blissful grin. He kissed her lips and then her nose. When Kate smiled, he kissed her smile.

“Come into the den; you can give Stanley his book.

“OK.”

They walked into the den hand and hand. Stanley was lying on the couch, looking fascinated by what he heard around him. Kate wasn’t rich by any stretch but one thing she splurged on was a surround sound system for her son. Stanley couldn’t see but his hearing was acute. He loved background noise and the sounds that animals made.

“Hi Stanley.”

“Hey Detective John.”

“What are you listening to? Whatever it is has you mesmerized.”

“It’s _Wild Kingdom_ ; I watch it every Tuesday.” Stanley sat up on the couch. “This one is Primates of the Brazilian Rainforest.”

“Wow. I bought you a book…I thought you might find it interesting.”

John sat beside Stanley on the couch, pulling the book out of the shopping bag. He handed it to the little boy and watched as he read the Braille cover with his fingers.

“Oh wow!”

“Do you think it'll be good?” John asked.

“I think it'll be awesome.” Stanley replied. “Thanks so much Detective John.”

“You're welcome.”

“High five.” Stanley held up his hand. So often adults, other kids too, would forget that he was blind and hold up their hands. He figured if he did it first then there would be no awkward moments. John slapped his hand against his.

“What is it Stanley?” his mother asked.

“It’s the _Encyclopedia of Dinosaurs_. I'm gonna read the whole thing over the break.”

“I don’t real Braille,” John said. “But there are cool pictures that you can touch on the inside. You can feel what their scaly skin felt like or even fur if they had it. Your mom said you were considering paleontology when you grow up.”

“I was.” Stanley nodded. “I'm not sure there will be much left for me to dig up when I grow up. New technology is discovering great things hundred of feet underground and even water everyday. Right now I'm trying to decide between astronomy and zoology. I'm also going to master a bicycle and climb a mountain.”

“You'll be very busy.” John said.

“I don’t mind that one bit.”

“If you want, when the weather gets a little warmer, maybe we could start learning to ride a bike. I have a friend who fixes up old bikes and I'm sure he could make you a super machine. If it’s OK with your mom, that is.”

“Mom, is it OK? Is it OK?” Stanley practically pleaded.

“I’ll think about it.” Kate said. “We have some time before the weather warms up. Until then you can keep practicing on your scooter.”

“It took almost a year for me to convince her on the scooter.” Stanley leaned closer to John but wasn’t whispering. “I’ll be 15 when I get the bike.”

“I can hear you smarty. I said I’d think about it and I'm thinking. It’s time for you to get washed and ready for bed.”

“Are you sure?” Stanley asked.

“I'm pretty sure.” Kate laughed some. “Say goodnight to Detective John.”

“Goodnight, Detective John.” The ten year old got out from the couch. “Thanks again for the awesome book.”

“You're welcome.”

“I’ll be up in about 15 minutes to tuck you in.” 

“It's OK Mom.” Stanley walked across the room and hugged her. “You stay down here; I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” now Kate was asking.

“Yep. I love you.” He kissed her cheek.

“I love you too; sweet dreams.”

Stanley headed out of the room, using his echolocation to guide him. Kate looked after him and then at John.

“Bike riding?” she raised her eyebrow.

“What? It’s going to be a blast.”

“I just don’t want him to get hurt, John.”

“I know but he's gonna get a little hurt. He's a ten year old boy and that’s in the handbook. He’s also gonna have a lot of fun.”

“You're going to have to fun too.” she smiled and joined him on the couch. Kate took John’s hand in both of hers. “Admit it.”

“I can admit it. If Stanley wants to have adventures then I want to help him. There’s this hill in West Hartford where I grew up. They called it the Suicide Slide and every kid tried their luck on it.”

“How old were you and how many bones did you break?”

“I was 12; actually made it from top to bottom unscathed. I became a legend.”

“I bet you did.” She said. “And I'm really glad that Newberry doesn’t have Suicide Slides.”

“C'mere…”

John pulled her closer and kissed her lips. He caressed both sides of her face, kissing her again. Kate leaned into it and deepened the kiss. She reached up to stroke his head, eliciting a moan she didn’t expect.

“I'm sorry.” She moved back a bit. “I didn’t mean…well, I kind of did.”

“You meant to do that?” John pulled her into his arms.

“I'm a little crazy about your head.” Kate laughed, sighing softly as her upper body pressed on his.

“What?” now John was laughing.

“Don’t make fun of my quirks.” She covered his lips with her finger.

John kissed her finger and then they were kissing again.

“I didn’t even offer you a drink.” Kate murmured between kisses. “I'm being a bad hostess.”

“You're a great hostess.” He took a chance and kissed her neck. He liked the response so he did it again. She gripped his arms.

“Mmm, John…”

“You're so beautiful Kate. That’s surely not the only reason I'm attracted to you but I wanted to tell you.”

“Should I get you a drink or something?” Kate asked. “I have beer in the fridge.”

“I shouldn’t stay much longer.”

“Why?”

“Well Stanley’s upstairs and I um…”

“You what?” Kate toyed with the buttons on his white dress shirt. She liked John’s work clothes. They weren't spiffy but were clean and neat.

“I'm crazy about you. I don’t want to jump too far ahead of myself; I don’t want to push you into something you might not be ready for.”

“I'm 35 years old John. There aren’t too many things I'm not ready for; just so you know.”

“So you're ready for…?” he cleared his throat. “God, I'm too old to be stumbling all over this. I can be in an interrogation room and get everything I need. Then I'm with you and…”

“It’s a good flustered though.” Kate nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, I think it is.”

“So we’ll talk a little more about it Friday.”

“That’s perfect. It’s been a great month and I'm looking forward to more good months.”

Kate felt the same way and hoped that was conveyed through her hug. Relationships were work. She didn’t have many in her life; for some reason they never quite worked out for Kate. There were a fair share of boyfriends and dates but nothing she ever even contemplated being permanent. She understood his not wanting to rush. What was the fun in that when slow and sweet could be awesome?

“I’ll walk you to the door.” she kissed him once more.

“OK.”

John nodded as she stood and held out her hands. He took hold of her, pulling her onto his lap. Kate laughed, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him passionately. It was hard but she got up again. This time John took her hands and lifted himself up from the couch. They walked back to the front door.

“Thanks for letting me come over tonight.” he said.

“You're welcome, and it was good for me too. It was nice of you to bring Stanley the book. He meant it when he said he would devour it over the holiday. I'm sure I’ll hear all about it.”

“I really thought he’d like it. I'm glad it was a success. Are you really going to think about the bike thing?”

“I am.” Kate nodded. At the door she kissed him. “I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Yes.” John gave her one more squeeze and opened the door. “Lock up behind me.”

“Yes Detective.” She saluted him, standing in the doorway until John got in his car and drove off. 

She closed the door, locking up the house. Kate went around and turned off all the lights. She left one glowing in the living room. Upstairs in Stanley’s bedroom she smiled. He’d actually cleaned and did a good job. She bent to kiss his cheek, whispering goodnight as she stroked his hair.

“Goodnight Mom, I love you.”

“Love you too. Go to sleep kiddo.”

He gave her the thumbs up and turned over. Kate went to her own room to run a hot bath. She knew what she’d be thinking about while soaking. There would definitely have to be some more cuddle time in the near future. Cuddling was very, very good indeed.

***


End file.
